In the Midst of Death
by natashatothemoon
Summary: Basically Ginny is left with no one. Surrounded by people she hates. But she's not alone, although she doesn't realize it until the moment she needs said person the most. Just R&R. Ideas? I'm so bad at plots.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry, I know it's been like a billion years since I did anything on here, but I've been inspired by recent events. And so, here's a story. Basically, this is pointless. I honestly don't even understand it, really. I haven't even decided who it's about. Just a thought, but I'm starting to think maybe it's turning into something else.

Disclaimer: The only thing I have a copyright on is failing. Sorry!

---------

The clouds rolled across the sky in dark waves, occasionally letting out a low rumble. Lightning flashed to her left, but she just kept walking. It was only when she stepped in a shallow puddle did she realize it was pouring rain. She absently took off her shoes and looked ahead, hesitating. Thunder rumbled, louder this time. She looked at her bare feet, then at the quickly darkening sky. Then she ran.  
As fast as she could go, she kept running. Never stopping. She felt free, like the ropes binding her were snapping, releasing her. She ran until her chest burned, and kept running still. When she had received the news, ice had spread throughout her body, everywhere except her chest, just to make sure she'd feel it every time someone said his name. The wind whipped at her bare skin, numbing the pain.

If only it would numb her heart.  
She let tears spill out of her eyes for the first time in weeks, convincing herself it was just because of the wind. The rain was like ice on her skin, making her shiver involuntarily.  
She sped into the clearing, and the ice encircled her heart. In the middle of the clearing, sitting on a stump—_their stump_—was Draco Malfoy.  
She stood there, unable to move, as he whipped his head around to face her. The anger was flashing in his eyes until he saw who it was.  
"Ginny?" he looked curiously into her blood-shot eyes. "What's wrong?"

She opened her mouth to tell him to fuck off, but instead she found herself burying her face into his chest and sobbed. She cried and cried, her whole body shaking with the force of her heartbroken sobs. He was surprised at first, and had half a mind to push her off. But he changed his mind and held her gently, one hand around her waist and the other resting on the back of her head, smoothing her hair back.

Ginny felt warm and safe in his arms, two things she hadn't felt in a long time. He didn't lie to her, didn't tell her everything was going to be okay. And she was thankful for it. Ginny didn't think she could stomach more lies. Eventually, her breathing slowed and her sobs stopped. She looked up at Draco with her big brown eyes, still wet with freshly shed tears, and whispered to him "Why?"

He sighed and gently shrugged out of her grip. Draco walked over to the stump and pressed his palms into his eyes. They were both still for a while, lost in their thoughts. Ginny was startled out of her trance by his words.

"I'm just tired." She had never seen him like this. So…lost. "So tired…"

Ginny walked over to the stump and plopped down beside him. "I know what you mean," she whispered. Then she let out a small, humorless laugh. "This was our stump. We used to sit here for hours and just…talk. Get to know each other." He made a small sound in the back of his throat, wondering why she was telling him this. His head flew up as she grabbed his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. She gave him a small smile, her eyes showing a little more of the life she always had glistening in them. Without realizing what he was doing, he gave her one back. He thought about what people would think if they saw this, but merely smiled a little bigger and thought _fuck people_.

She was quite for a moment, strangely enjoying his company. Then she spoke up. "So what's your excuse?" he gave her a confused look. "For being here, I mean."

"My mother is sick. And it's not something most people live to tell about." He spat out bitterly, his old façade back in place. "I wish it was him instead of her. Anyone but her."

Ginny knew he was talking about his father. Ever since the war, Draco hated his father. He hated everyone but his mother, and surprisingly, Ginny. Well, he hadn't been _nice _to her, but he certainly wasn't as mean to her as he was everyone else.

"I'm sorry." She looked down at their still-entwined hands, and back at his pale-gray face. "Why aren't you as cruel to me as you are everyone else?" her eyes went wide as she spoke the words out loud, instantly regretting it. She expected him to get up and slap her, but he didn't move. His shoulders tensed, then relaxed again as he sighed. "Because you know what it feels like to have no one left besides people you hate." His eyes reflected the clouds in the sky, making it look like a thunderstorm was brewing inside. Ginny gave him another small smile before putting her cheek on his shoulder. They sat like that for a while, then Draco said the two words she'd wanted to hear since the war had started:

"Let's talk."

So, there you go. Again, I know it sucked. But should I continue? Bahh.

Oh, and by the way, Ginny has no family left besides Percy and Harry (who hooked up with Cho after he told her they couldn't be together "for her safety". They all died fighting in the war. And Draco has no one besides his father, and his mother is fatally ill.

Thanks. Review!


	2. Head Spinning Like My Sense of Direction

Okay, so since I'm feeling inspired with my reviews, all 3 of them(!), I'll continue this story. But I really just need some ideas. I don't know, plot twists, side pairings…although, I do already have my other favorite pairing being worked into this story. (Cough BlaisexLuna cough cough).

Subtle.

Anyway, here's the second one. And the chapters will get longer, don't worry. This is just a trail thing.

Disclaimer: I don't see why I even do these. If I owned anything, I would not be on here.

Actually…

--------

A week had gone by since their meeting; and still, no word from Draco.

Not. One. Word.

It was getting ridiculous. You'd think after having an extremely emotional meeting in the forest, which involved several romantic gestures, would mean they were on, at the very least, speaking terms. Guess not. He wasn't mean to her, he just…ignored her.  
So, when Ginny ran into him—literally—in the halls during dinner (she wasn't hungry), you can imagine she was controlled by her hormones rather than her head. He was sweaty, probably just coming from quiddich pitch, his blonde hair flowing in the wind…and the fact that his toned arms had grabbed her before she fell to the ground, leaving them mere inches away certainly wasn't helping to clear her head.

Draco smiled slightly. "Do you usually run with your head down, Red?"

The nickname caught her off guard, and she said something intelligent like "gurlst srtongg"? He gently pushed her up-right and let go of her arms, chuckling softly.  
"You…you haven't talked to me all week," she said accusingly. Furrowing her eyebrows in an attempt to think. She looked back up at him. "All week!"

"…Sorry?"

"Sorry! That's all you have to say?"

"Yes?" Draco looked at her, confused. "Are you okay?"

Before she could answer, Ginny was thrown to the ground by a force from behind her. "Ginny!"

"What's your—" she smiled as wide as she could when Ginny saw who had attacked her. "Luna!"

The two girls embraced, and a certain blonde slytherin tried to sneak away while Ginny was distracted.

"Draco Malfoy! What brings you here this evening?" Blaise Zambini sauntered down the hallway and clapped his mate on the back. "What do we have here?"

"Damn it," he muttered under his breath.

Blaise turned to the two girls. "Luna Lovegood! Where have you been these past months? I haven't been shoved into a broom cupboard since your unexpected departure," Blaise smiled at her jokingly, but there was something in his eyes, a glimmer of hurt and betrayal and worry, that made Draco think there was a whole other meaning to his words.

"Hello, Blaise!" Luna basically threw herself at him, hugging his chest. She said something unintelligible and muffled, due to the fact that she had her face buried in his chest, inhaling his sent.

He gentle lifted her chin up, looking down into her silvery eyes. "What was that, love?"

"I said I was hiding." He looked into her face, searching. She was completely serious. Seeing the look on his face, she quickly said "Remember, I was trying to surprise Ginny when _you_"—she poked his chest—"walked by. That's why I tackled you. I thought your red scarf was her hair."  
"You've been in that closet for a _month_?" Blaise inquired, shocked.  
"You were here the whole time?" Ginny asked.

Draco looked at Zambini. "You have a red scarf?" he tried to choke down his laughter, failing miserably.

Blaise looked offended. "My mother gave me that scarf." His face had a look of mock hurt. Draco just laughed more.

Luna looked at Draco. Then she turned back to Blaise and Ginny, smiling. "Yes. And yes." Her eyes sparkled.

"I…I don't even want to know…" Ginny chuckled slightly, wondering about her friend.

"Okay." She began spinning in circles, her eyes closed and her toes pointed.

Blaise stared after her, wondering what the hell went on in her mind.

Ginny smiled slightly at her friend, before turning and spinning in time with Luna, throwing her head back and laughing. Blaise just chuckled, watching the two. Well, just Luna. Her lips were parted slightly, her eyes still closed. Ginny got dizzy and fell on Draco's calf. "Ow," she rubbed her head, giggling. Draco was still laughing at Blaise's red scarf.

So none of them noticed when a certain potions professor walked by, raising an eyebrow at the strange group of students. He stared at them for a moment, before shaking his head and walking away.

Hogwarts was a strange place.


	3. Cold Bittersweet Sunset, Tug at My Heart

Okay, chapter three. I think. Whatever. Anyway, I'm apologizing now for this chapter. I'm still getting together a plot, as this was originally a oneshot, so bare (bear?) with me, yes? Oh, cool fact: if you have a Mac, press command+control+option+8. Coolest thing ever.

----------

Luna Lovegood is not like most girls.

She's intelligent, but her head and heart don't always see eye-to-eye. It's like this: her heart wishes to be in the clouds, looking down on everyone else from her daydreams, whereas her head tells her reality is where she needs to be. So, naturally, she listens to her heart. Mostly.

Another thing about Luna is that "happy medium" is not something she's familiar with. She just can't seem to grasp the concept of someone being in the _middle_. The very idea of it drove her crazy.

But not just her. It drove a certain Slytherin crazy, too. Blaise Zambini was, in a sense, the curious cat. Except better, because he wasn't dead. Yet. He had a way of finding out information without actually _snooping_ for it. Slytherins don't snoop, they smooth-talk. And he was determined to figure out the puzzle that is Luna Lovegood. It wouldn't be too difficult, he decided.

Boy was he mistaken.

Years of public school had hardened Luna. Although she rarely let people—save Ginny—know this, it was true. Inside she was bitter, and sick of the helpless feeling in her stomach as she watched people whisper and point. Luna Lovegood was irritable, and was finding little joy in Hogwarts these days. Everyone has a breaking point. Seeing Blaise's reflection in the water as she sat by the black lake happened to be hers.

"What? What do you want?" Luna's usually tranquil eyes were burning with an intensity of an angry lynx; cold and spiteful. Her bottom lip twitched slightly and she turned back to the lake. Her throat burned, but she dug her nails into her palm and refused to cry.

"I-I'm, you, um. Sorry…?"

Smooth.

"Look, _Blaise_," Luna narrowed her eyes, "now is not the time. If you want to fuck up my life, you're going to have to wait your turn. _They're _in front of you." She thrust her finger in the direction of the lake where he looked and saw…nothing. Seeing the look on his face she threw her hands up exasperated. "Them! The Froons!" She pointed again. Blaise simply raised an eyebrow.

"I can honestly say I have no idea what your talking about, and that I'm not here to make fun of you."

Luna opened her mouth to object, then her face softened as his words sunk in. "Your not?"

Blaise scoffed and rolled his eyes. "No thank you." He sat down next to her, looking out into the lake. "So. What are Froons…?" he asked after a minute.

Luna smiled; her old sparkle back in her eyes.

------------------------

The sun had just set, leaving the sky a dark blue. Gray and black clouds were smeared across the sky, blending together like paints being blended in a picture. Luna and Blaise were in the same spot they were before, looking up at the sky. "This is my favorite time of day," Luna said quietly, content. He turned to face her.

"Twilight,"—(A/N: Say Edward and I rip your throat out)—"is beautiful." He smirked. "But you haven't seen _my_ favorite time of day. Meet me here in…ten hours."

Luna looked at him curiously. "Okay."

He nodded and offered her his hand. She took it and pulled herself off the ground. He gave her a smile, tipped his head slightly, and walked off. Luna walked in the other direction, thinking of dark chocolate eyes and sunsets.

-------------

One of the things Luna and Blaise had in common was that they were both insomniacs. So, both of them stayed up until five. Blaise made his way toward their spot from earlier put his hands in his jacket pocket and pulled his hood up. Autumn was rapidly approaching, and it was a little chilly. He looked up and saw Luna walking towards him, with no jacket and…no shoes? She had a slight scowl on her face as she plopped down a few feet in front of him. Blaise sat down next to her, waited a moment, then asked, "Why aren't you wearing shoes?"

"Because they were hidden from me. Again."

They _hide_ your _shoes_?" he asked incredulously. Why anyone would even bother, he had no clue.

"Yes. It's extremely irritating," Luna frowned. "I really don't care for those girls. Every one of them is a bitch."

"I can imagine," Blaise threw a small smile in her direction, earning him one back. Luna started to shiver slightly, so Blaise wordlessly took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. She looked up at him curiously. "Won't you be cold?"

"Nah. I've got a long sleeve shirt on. All you have is that," he gestured to her Ramones shirt. (A/N: I don't know. Don't ask.)

She snuggled into his jacket. "Thank you."

They sat in silence for a while, until the sun slowly started to rise up into the sky, Apollo waking from his sleep.

"Blaise?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you so interested in me?" Luna's eyes never left the brightening sky. He looked over at her.

"You're a very interesting person," he sighed. "And I'm a very curious person. We mesh so well," he teased.

She laughed softly, her voice like twinkling bells. They both sat there, looking at the sky. Luna rested her head on his shoulder, and Blaise wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Content and peaceful, she fell asleep.

--------------

Sorry this is so short. It's 3:51, so I'm slightly tired. Haha. Review and such, bitches. :D


End file.
